


Come Play Out In The Sea

by afteriwake



Series: The Delight To Be Found Beneath The Water [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Crushes, Exploration, F/M, First Crush, Gift Giving, Inspired by Fanart, Kid Fic, Kid Molly, Kid Sherlock, Male-Female Friendship, Merman Sherlock, POV Molly Hooper, Prince Sherlock, Princess Molly, Secret Crush, mermaid molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: A few weeks after their first encounter, Sherlock comes to collect Molly to explore a wreck and makes an important announcement about what they are.





	Come Play Out In The Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissClaraOswinOswald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissClaraOswinOswald/gifts), [Chitarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chitarra/gifts), [Rebka18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebka18/gifts).



> So I finally got around to updating this series! Both **MissClaraOswinOswald** and **Chitarra** claimed this fic (the former for Sherlolly Spring Fling, the latter for a random request) and I used this gorgeous piece of fanart by **Rebka18** as inspiration:

She thought often of Prince Sherlock, letting her mind wander when she was supposed to be going through all the boring lessons a princess was to learn. She knew it was all important, but fun things beckoned out farther away.

Fun things...and Prince Sherlock.

Maybe she liked him a little. He’d helped her find so many neat treasures the time they had spent at the wreck. And he didn’t laugh at the fact she was smart, like so many of the dumb merboys she knew in the court. They wanted her to be stupid, and she knew _why_ , and that was even stupider than they were. Prince Sherlock liked that she was smart because he was too. And she liked that he was smart.

The question was, would she see him again? She knew their parents wanted a union between their kingdoms, and if they knew they liked each other, maybe her parents would ask his parents to come to their kingdom with their son.

Or, of course, her parents could get angry if she had put “delicate negotiations” at risk.

So she was surprised when one afternoon when she was allowed some time to herself at the castle she got a sudden and unexpected visitor in Redspot floating through her open window. “Redspot!” she said excitedly. “Is Sherlock here?”

Redspot swam back to the window and she followed, seeing Sherlock was there, waving. She waved back and then swam out the window to meet him. Oh, she knew it wasn’t the _proper_ thing for a Princess to do but sod that. She wanted to play with her friend and have adventures.

When she got to Sherlock she gave him a hug. “I’m very glad to see you!” she said, a wide smile on her face.

“Well, Redspot missed you,” he said, his cheeks turning just the littlest bit red. “And I thought we could go explore a wreck in my kingdom and Redspot said you should come too.”

“Oh, did he?” she said. “Well, I’m glad. I want to go on more adventures with both of you.”

Sherlock gave her a grin. “Then I’m glad we got you.” He swam away from her a bit. “Come follow me!”

Molly swam after him and they ended up in a game of hide and seek, though it wasn’t intentional, at least all the time. Sherlock would swim ahead and then swim a little further, a little faster, and take a turn or go behind rocks or sea grass and she’d have to search for him before they continued on. It was fun, more fun than she’d had in _ages_.

Finally, they got a sunken ship that was larger than the wreck they had examined the last time. It seemed to have been recent, as the ship wasn’t covered with algae and barnacles. Sherlock motioned for her to follow him again, and when she got close enough he grabbed her hand and they went through a hole in the ship. There were so many treasures around, she wasn’t sure she’d have room left in her treasure box.

“This is wonderful!” she said to him, letting go of his hand and going to look at all the pretty shiny things scattered about. She saw some precious jewels in places but didn’t touch them because this was a wreck in _Sherlock’s_ kingdom and it wouldn’t be polite.

Sherlock went a little further in and came back with a yellow comb encrusted with pearls. Her eyes widened as he handed it to her. “For you, because it matches,” he said.

“Are you sure?” she asked, taking the comb and running her fingers over the pearls.

“If I want to give my friend something pretty I’ll do it and no one will stop me,” he said with an affirmative nod. The smile she gave him in response was so wide that she thought she might hurt her face. What he gave in response was a confused look. “What?”

“We’re friends,” she said.

He blushed again. “Of course we are.” He nodded back to where he had come from. “There are more treasures there. Come on!”

He swam away and she followed, knowing no matter what other treasures they collected today, none would be more precious to her than the gift of the comb. She’d have to do something nice for him in return soon...


End file.
